


Soul Savers

by Zaridan



Category: Original Work
Genre: the Kobaltz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaridan/pseuds/Zaridan
Summary: Welcome to Gaia; a planet similar to our own where beings of magic and power thrive. An assortment of races that come together and push forward the advancements of the world.At least... that's what should be happening.Our story takes place in a location called Berlian City in the country of Lunar where our heroes reside;their fates changed by a single shard...





	Soul Savers

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Chenana
> 
> Co-written by me and Scruffyshark

"Pizza delivery for Mr. Gosomi!" said a young woman as she opened a door to an office with a pizza box in hand. Inside was a man in his late 30s sitting at his desk, seemingly doing paperwork. Due to her calling, he looks up to see her.

"Hm? Oh, so your father sent you?" He asked with a vague tone as he moved some of his work to the side of his desk so that they wouldn’t get messy with food grease.

"Yup! Here's your pizza, Allen." She went over to his desk. As she did, she asked hesitantly, "I...hope we're not bothering you or anything."

He let out a small chuckle. "No, no. It's fine, Chenana." Done with clearing his desk, he reached out and accepted the pizza box from her. "It's good to see you." As he placed it on the desk, he noticed a young man leaning on the door frame. "And I see Jaden is with you too."

Jaden give a small wave. "Sup, Al."

"Nothing much," said Allen. He opened one of his drawers to find some napkins and a paper plate to use. "On my lunch break, as you can see." As he opened the box, he asked, "So, how are things with you, Chenana?"

“It's been fine. Jaden, me and some friends of ours are going to be spending time together later on today," she said with a hint of excitement.

Jaden, having done something on his phone, looked at the two. "Yeah. In fact, Chenana and I are going to head back to her place to get something important before meeting up."

Allen raised his brow. "Ah, I see." His tone still leveled, he turned his attention to Chenana. "I assume that you guys had something planned?"

She shrugged. "Not sure, to be honest. I mean, we didn't really discuss what we're gonna be doing."

"Well, whatever you're planning to do,” he began as he took out a slice of pizza topped with pineapple and ham before placing them on the paper plate. “I hope that you'll remain safe and have fun."

Putting his phone into his pocket, Jaden waved at Allen with a smile. “That we will, no worries.” Then looked at Chenana. “You ready to go, Chena?”

“Yeah.” Just as they were about to leave, Chenana suddenly stopped “Oh, before we go, Allan,” she turned to look at him again. “Can I ask you something?” Jaden raised an eyebrow, but leaned back on the door frame again and took his phone out. She could have sworn that she heard her friend let out a breath, but that wasn't her main focus.

“Hmm?” Allan looked at her with a hint of curiosity. “What would that be?”

“Have...you ever get weird dreams?”

This caused Allan to tilt his head a bit in concern. “Well, that depends. I assume that you had one?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah, but it didn’t feel...normal, I guess? It's hard to explain."

The counselor began to puzzle for a moment as he darted his eyes towards the clock hanging over his small bookcase which had a collection of crystals that are being shined upon thanks to the sun's light coming from his window. “Hmm…” He then looked back at her. “Well, why don't you tell me about this dream? I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Um…” She lowered her head down a bit. “In this dream, I found myself in this forest…” She began. “It was during night time and it was foggy. So, I could barely see where I was going. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was...what I saw in the forest. I saw...some strange creature with bright blue eyes and it was staring at me. It was barely visible in the fog. So, I couldn’t tell what it was, but...it was clearly staring at me. And then the dream...just ended right there for no reason."

"Huh... So, how were you feeling during the dream?"

"I... I was really confused… Unnerved… A bit curious... I know that before I saw the creature, I was calling out to see if anyone was around, but I didn't get a response."

Allan’s eyebrows raised a bit in interest. “And you remembered the whole thing clearly?"

"More clearly than any other dream I had."

After another moment of puzzling, the counselor spoke, "Well, I’ll admit that it does sound interesting.” Soon, a joyful smirk appeared on his face. “Maybe it's something Holy that’s watching you, making you its chosen!” He couldn’t help but make a slight chuckle to himself as he looked back at Chenana, who was trying her best not to chuckle along with him. “Hehe, but no. It doesn’t sound like something major to me. I'd suggest that, if it reoccurs, see where it goes. If it goes south, then we can make an appointment. Will that be alright?"

Chenana thought for a moment. "Heh... Sure thing.” She soon smiled at Allan. “Thanks.” 

He smiled back at her. "It's no problem at all."

Jaden soon let out a sigh. "Well, I think it's time that we start heading off.” He looks over towards Allan. “It's good to see you."

"Same to the both of you. Stay safe." With the nod of their heads and a wave, Jaden and Chenana left the counselor’s office, who let out a soft sigh before continuing to have his lunch.

* * *

  
As they left the Jade Center, Jaden and Chenana started down a pathway leading to Emerald Square Park as Jaden began, "and you say that this is the fourth time you got the dream?" Chenana nodded, her eyes staring at the sidewalk.

"Pretty much. I’m not sure why I keep having it." Jaden slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked with her, a sarcastic tone in his voice.  

"And I'm sure those bowls of ice cream and other sweets were just doing you wonders," Chenana looked up at him, looking rather annoyed.  

"Hey! I don’t eat them every night, Jaden!"

Jaden commented,  "Doesn't change the fact that they could be the reason why you continue to have that weird dream,"  

Chenana sighed,  "Well, I’m sticking to my story." She looked back down at the ground as she kept thinking about her dream.  Jaden noticed her expression and sighed.

"Like he told you, it’s probably nothing important," he said.

"I know," she responded as she slightly moved her hair behind her ear. "I just can't help thinking about how strange it was." She looked back at him again and asked him, "So, what are we gonna be doing anyway? You haven’t told me the details."  

Jaden grinned at her, "Like I told Allan, we're heading back to your place to pick up something."

Chenana raised her eyebrow.  "And what, exactly, are we picking up?"

Jaden looked at her, "You'll see."  

"Alright, if you say so," she said. As they looked ahead at the road, they found that the pathway they were taking was being blocked off. In front of them, they could see not only fallen trees, but trees covered in thick layers of ice. "The hell? Was there a fight going on or something?"  

"Possibly," Jaden responded as he looked towards the workers that were in the area, trying to melt the ice with fire coming out of their hands. “And by the looks of it, a yokai was involved.”

Chenana sighed. "That explains the mages... Now, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll just have to take a different path to get back," Jaden said, frustration in his voice.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna take a long way around."

"Well, we don't have a choice now, do we?” he asked. “From the looks of this, we can’t exactly go around it. Come on, let's go find a bus stop.” Chenana nodded in agreement as they started down a new path.

* * *

  
As they continued walking down the pathway through Emerald Square, Chenana’s eyes began wandering around the area. Feeling rather uneasy, she began to take some parts of her hair and started to twirl it with her finger.

Jaden noticed this, asking, “What’s wrong, Chena?” She blinked, snapping back into reality as she looked back at him and stopped twirling her hair nervously.  

“Something doesn’t seem right, Jaden,” she answered. “I don’t know why, but I’m getting a feeling like we’re being watched.”  

“You’re being paranoid,” Jaden said. “You need to rela--” He stopped when they spotted three guys in blue standing in the middle of the walkway, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. “Shit.”

“Yo, fool, what da fuck ya doin’ on our turf?!” said one of the guys, his arms crossed. Chenana felt unnerved as she recognized them as the Kobaltz; a street gang that has been causing nothing but trouble around Berlin City, especially in their territory, Yakuti Hills, so it was worrying why they were in Emerald Square.    


_‘This is really not the best time to deal with these guys…’_ She thought in frustration as she looked at Jaden, who also doesn’t look too pleased to see them either.

“Look, guys, we don’t want any trouble.  We’re just trying to get home, so just let us pass,” said Jaden calmly, trying to keep things peaceful.

“Like we’re gonna listen to ya, fool,” the other member responded. “Besides, we gotta bone to pick with ya after what ya did.” Chenana looked at them in confusion.

“Uh… What are ya guys talking about?” She asked.

“Don’t give us that shit, ya fuckin’ dumb bitch! Your friend here has been woopin’ our asses and gettin’ in our way!” She looked at Jaden and back at the second member, feeling more confused.

“Sorry, but I think you guys are mistaking me for someone else,” Jaden responded. “Now, can you please let us by? We really need to--”

“Ya goin’ nowurr, fool!” the last member yelled, cutting Jaden off in mid-sentence as they started to walk slowly towards them. Chenana felt sick to her stomach as she started to feel herself panic, but the expression on her face said otherwise. “We’re gonna teach ya a lesson.”

“He said you got the wrong guy!” she said angrily. Her body began to tense up as she had her arms raised up, preparing to go into a defensive stance. “We seriously don’t have time to--”

“Too bad,” the second member said as the first member launched himself at Jaden. The first member swung his fist at Jaden’s face only for Jaden to duck his attack and swung his own leg at the side of the member’s torso, causing him to stumble back. The other two members also launched themselves to attack them. The third member tried to kick Jaden, but he quickly blocked his attack, raising his right knee crossing over his torso to reach his left elbow, then with his free arm, Jaden punched the member in the face.

The second member went to punch Chenana only for her to quickly block his attack with her arms, but then he swung his knee at her stomach, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. The sudden impact that was made on her stomach caused the remaining air in her lungs to be forcefully exhaled as she began to cough while on the pavement, trying to regain her lost breath.

As she weakly tried to get back up on her feet, the second member began to laugh. “Wow, I didn’t do much to ya and ya already fucked up? Ya weak ass bitch!” The second member said, laughing hysterically. However, as he was about to turn to help out his teammates, he was staring face to face with Jaden who already had knocked them out. Jaden was staring at the member angrily as he began to crack the knuckles in his right fist. Before the member was able to react, Jaden punched him very hard in the face. The impact of the punch caused the second member to be forced back and hit his head against the streetlamp behind him, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

  
Jaden then let out a sigh as he went over to Chenana and offered her his hand. She, without hesitation, took it and he helped her up to her feet. “Th-Thanks…”  


“Are you alright, Chena?” Jaden asked her, looking concerned.

“Yeah, I-I’m okay…” She said breathlessly as she had her hand over her stomach. It still felt sore from the second member kneeing her there.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before anything else happens.” She nodded as they continued walking back down the pathway leading into a quiet forest area. As they were walking, Chenana looked at Jaden and asked, “You okay, Jaden?” He looked at her and nodded.

“Yeah, of course, I’m alright,” He said. “Don’t worry about it, but … Are you reconsidering my dad’s training now? Knowing how to defend yourself properly can really help you in a long run,” he said so smuggingly.

Chenana made a slight eye roll. “I’ll…keep that in mind, but seriously. What was that all about? Did they really mistaken you for someone else?” Jaden shrugged his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Besides, just a few more minutes and we’ll be at a bus stop. We should be getting close.”

“Right,” Chenana said, but then a few seconds later, something caught her eye as she suddenly stopped walking. Just a few feet away from where she stood was a small lime green glow coming off of something on the ground.

Jaden noticed as he stopped and turned to see her walking towards the direction of the glow. “Chena? What are you doing?” he asked her, staring at her in confusion.

“I think I found something,” she responded as she quickened her pace, which made him drew his attention from her to where she saw the glow and slowly began following her. On the ground, resting on top of the grass, was what appeared to be a medium-sized, slightly glowing pointed peridot crystal. She stared at it, amazed by its beauty and got down on her knees to pick it up, but when she had it in her grasp, the crystal stopped glowing. This caught her off guard as she started to examine it curiously, wondering why. “Weird…”

Jaden then caught up to her. “What did you find?” Chenana turned to him slightly and showed it to him.  
“It’s a crystal; a peridot, I believe,” She said. “From a distance, it looked like it was glowing...”

“It’s probably just the sun’s light making it look like that,” he said. “But we really need to get moving.”

“Okay, well... Since I don’t have this in my collection yet, I’m gonna keep it.” She got back on her feet as she placed the crystal into her jeans pocket before they started walking again to get to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

  
After what seemed to be about a little over half an hour, Jaden and Chenana finally arrived at her house. She sighed in relief.  


“Glad we made it,” She said as she looked at Jaden. “So, what are we forgetting?”

Jaden smirked at her. “Let’s get inside first,” he said. She looked at him in complete confusion with a raised brow.

“Um… Alright then,” She said, sounding uncertain as she headed towards the front door. She made some quick glances at him before opening it. As she did, she entered her dark living room and went to turn on the light switch that was next to the door. When she did --

“SURPRISE!!” Chenana nearly jumped in shock as she turned her attention back to her living room to see four people who had just come out of hiding. Now that the lights were on, she was able to see that the room was decked out with decorations including what appears to be a homemade banner that reads “Happy Birthday” hanging from the ceiling. Chenana smiled and chuckled a bit at the sight.

“So that’s what you guys were up to,” she said as Jaden, who was now standing next to her smirked with his arms crossed.

“Happy Birthday, Chenana,” shouted a young looking 20-year-old dark pink skinned man who slightly floated in mid-air and smiled at her. Standing next to him was a 19-year-old white man with a medium, wavy pale purple hair.

“Thanks, Doshi,” Chenana said to her floating friend as she looked at the man next to him. “I’m glad that you’re here as well, Vent. I’m guessing that your shop is closed for today?”

“Yup, for today is a special day,” he said as he went over to her and handed her a medium-sized, wrapped rectangular object. “Happy Birthday, Rose.” Chenana chuckled even more.

“Really?” She said with a huge grin on her face. “You’re gonna call me by my LARP name? We’re not even in costume.”

“So? I’m giving you a book and you would normally punch me since your character doesn’t like reading,” Vent said as he stuck the tip of his tongue out at her with a teasing expression. Chenana laughed.

“Dude, you can just call me _Chenana_. The only reason why I’m calling you by yours is because you don’t like any of us calling you by your real name, and you know that.”

“True, but half the time I forget everyone’s names. So, it’s easier for me to remember you with your character’s,” He said as he shrugged a little. Doshi chuckled a bit.

“Well, at least ya don’t have to worry about _forgetting_ mine,” He said to Vent as he floats over to him. Then he grabbed him from behind and started rubbing his knuckles against the top of his head, giving him a noogie and chuckling while doing so.

“Palamo, palamo, palamo!” Vent yelled as he tried to pry himself away from Doshi, not liking the treatment he was getting as everyone else began laughing at the scene.

A young 15-year-old pale skinned girl with short white hair and red eyes walked over to them as she tried to pull Doshi off of Vent.

“Okay, Ashoka. That’s quite enough,” She said, giggling while she successfully stopped Doshi from continuing to noogie their friend. Doshi frowned at her.

“Oh, come on, Monyk!” He whined. “Vent just needs to learn to loosen up a little.” The girl placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

“You know full well that he doesn’t like you doing that,” she said. Before they knew it, Vent grabbed Doshi from behind and started to return the favor by giving him a noogie.

“Hey!” Doshi yelled and began laughing as he struggled to get out of Vent’s grip.

“You said that I need to _loosen up a little_ ,” he taunts as Doshi continues to try to free himself, causing everyone to laugh even more. 

* * *

  
An 18-year-old tan skinned woman with short blonde hair and wearing black framed glasses walked over to Jaden and gave him a kiss on his lips.

“You’re late, Jaden,” she said to him. Jaden looked at her with an apologetic expression on his face while scratching the back of his head.

“Sorry Sasha,” he said. “But Chena and I had to take a different route to get here.” Sasha looked at him and Chenana in confusion.

“Really?” She asked. “How come?”

“Because the park was getting fixed up due to being damaged by some yokai’s ice,” Chenana responded to her question as she looked at Vent, who was still giving Doshi a noogie while Doshi was begging him to stop. “Yo, Vent! Can I open your gift now or what?”

Vent stopped as he looked over at Chenana and shook his head before finally letting go of Doshi. “I would wait,” he said. “Besides, I’m sure all of us are hungry for some cake.”

“I know I am,” Monyk said, looking at Doshi. Doshi nodded with a smirk on his face before he flies off towards the kitchen. Soon enough, he flies back into the living room with a two-layered, light yellow-frosted cake which was decorated with lime green and golden yellow roses bordering the top of it with the words “Happy Birthday, Chenana” written with green gelled frosting in the middle. The sides of the cake were decorated with light purple frosting in the design of a basketweave to resemble a basket of roses and there were four candles placed on top of it, waiting to be lit. The others looked at the cake in an amazement except for Monyk, who giggled at their expressions and stated, “I did the decorating myself. Doshi did the baking of course.”

“The cake looks amazing,” Sasha said. “You two did a fantastic job!”

Doshi chuckled as he goes and places the cake down on a dark wooden round dining table that was located right in the middle of the room. “Wait until you guys take a bite of it,” he said, but then suddenly paused for a moment before looking at Chenana with a sheepish expression. “Oh yeah, uh… I hope ya don’t mind, Chenana, but I kinda had to borrow your kitchen to do the baking.” Chenana looked at him in confusion.

“Uh… why did you use my kitchen?” She asked him. “Why didn’t you bake it back at your place?” Doshi gave her a stern look.

“Take a wild guess what type of cake it is.” Chenana began to puzzle for a moment before a thought popped into her mind.

“It’s a chocolate cake, isn’t it?” He shook his head.

“Close, it’s marble. And knowing my mom and her addiction to chocolate, I couldn’t risk her possibly eating my cake batter. Don’t worry though. I did clean up the kitchen after I was done baking.” Chenana smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Well, that’s good to know…” She said.

“Now, come on and sit down, will ya?” Doshi said. “Your throne awaits, _Lady Rose_!” She couldn’t help but snicker at his comment before she went over to the left side of the room and placed Vent’s gift down on a glass coffee table in between a flat-screen TV and a brown couch. On the coffee table, there were paper plates and a box of plastic forks ready to be used. Afterwards, Chenana went back over to the roundtable and sat down on one of the six chairs that were surrounding it. As she was now sitting in front of the cake, Doshi looked over at others. “Anyone got a lighter or somethin’?”

Jaden looked at him strangely. “Wait, you don’t have one on you?” He asked him.

Doshi shook his head. “Nope and I couldn’t find one in the kitchen for some reason.”

“Well, I don’t have one,” Jaden said as he looks at Vent. “Do you, Vent?”

“The moment you find out that I have a light is the moment you find out that my bookstore is closed... _permanently_ ,” Vent said.

Jaden gave him a stern look as Doshi sighed in a bit of frustration. “That’s great… I could’ve sworn that I saw one earlier. Seriously, where did it--?” Before Doshi could finish what he was going to say, Monyk gasped in realization and began to look through her vest pocket.

“Are you talking about this lighter, Doshi?” She asked him as she revealed a red and black lighter that was in her pocket.

“Um… why did you put that in your pocket?” Sasha asked, sounding really confused. Monyk sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of her head with her free hand.

“I figured we would need it, so I took it from the drawers… and kinda forgot that I still have it.”

Doshi sighed as he raised his hand. Suddenly, the lighter began to float out of Monyk’s grasp as it starts to make its way toward Doshi’s hand before he grabbed it. “Ya know, ya could've told me,” he said.

“Hey, I was distracted by you making all of the equipment go all Fantasia over the kitchen,” Monyk said.

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad. It was easier for me to get things done.” Monyk glared at him.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you almost hit me on the head with a mixing bowl _and_ the mixer! Nevermind that I tripped over the mixer cord _twice_!”

“Hey! I did tell to ya to duck and watch where ya walkin’!”

Jaden shook his head as he went over to Doshi and snatched the lighter from him. “I think it’s best that I handle the lighter, Doshi,” he said to his floating friend. “You’ve done quite enough for today.” Doshi chuckled sheepishly as Jaden turns on the lighter and began lighting up the candles on top of the cake. Monyk, Sasha and Vent went over to join Jaden and Doshi; surrounding Chenana as they began singing “Happy Birthday” to her. Chenana couldn’t help but smile happily at her friends before looking back at the cake. When they finished singing, she took a deep breath and blew out the four candles. They cheered with enthusiasm before Monyk went off to the kitchen to grab a steak knife from the counter.

“So, Chenana, what did ya wish for?” Doshi asked with a wide grin on his face.

Chenana looked at him with a smirk. “Really, Doshi?” She asked him.

“What? I’m not allowed to ask?” He responded with a shrug. Jaden went and sat down next to Chenana on her left side followed by Doshi sitting next to her on her right. Sasha sat next to Jaden while Vent sat with Doshi.

“No, but I found that question silly,” Chenana said.  Monyk came back from the kitchen with the knife in hand.

“Since Chenana is gonna be our queen of the roundtable, she’s not allowed to cut the cake,” Monyk giggled. “Any objections?”

“Wunyo,” Vent spoke. “The rule also states that when it is the Lord’s birthday, they get the first cut.”

“Obviously,” Doshi said, chuckling. Chenana couldn’t help but laugh, lightly blushing with some embarrassment.

“Come on guys,” she said. “ _Queen_? _Lord_?? Can’t we just try to be a _little_ normal?”

“I think they’re just doing it to get a reaction out of you,” Jaden said as he was smirking, finding the situation a bit humorous.

“Hey, we’ve already established that we ain’t _normal_ ,” Doshi said. “And hey, it doesn’t hurt to have a little fun with this, right?”

“Oh, so what’s next? You three are gonna make me wear a crown?” Chenana asked.

“Well, you still have that Dice’s Crown of yours,” Vent commented. “So, we can if you want.”

“Oh! Great idea!” Monyk said, sounding very excited. Chenana chuckled nervously.

“Um… No thanks… I-I’m good…” Vent laughed at Chenana’s response while Sasha giggled at her expression.

* * *

  
“Now then,” Doshi said as he made the knife float out of Monyk’s hand. “Let’s cut the cake!” He then made the knife float over towards the cake and began to cut out the first piece of it. While he was doing so, he made the plastic forks and paper plates float off the coffee table; taking out in a total of six each and made their way towards the roundtable. He then made the first piece of the cake float onto one of the six plates, stabbing it with one of the six forks and served it to Chenana.

“Show off,” Jaden commented as he rolled his eyes. Doshi smirked at Jaden as he starts cutting out the other pieces of the cake for everyone else at the table.

“Don’t be hatin’, Jaden,” Doshi chuckled. “I really like doing this.”

“That’s cause you like being a lazy bum,” Monyk spoke, which caused both Chenana and Jaden to snicker.

“Would that make me lazy as well if I was able to do that?” Vent asked. “I wouldn’t have to worry about picking up every book off the wrong shelf if I had that power.”

“Hey, I ain’t lazy!” Doshi yelled, frowning as he served everyone else their piece of the cake before him. “I just like using my abilities. Ya should've seen what I did yesterday mornin’.”

“What did you do?” Sasha asked. Doshi snickered a bit.

“Well, before my dad was about to head for work, I decided to pull a little prank.”

“And that prank was?” Vent asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Car Tree~!” Doshi said with a huge grin on his face. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Jaden, on the other hand, looked at him in absolute shock.

“DUDE! You almost dropped Hawndor from the sky!” He shouted.

Chenana looked at Jaden. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“He flew to my place yesterday and said he got blinded by a decent looking car that was in a tree! It made him drop him a few feet from the sky!”

Hearing this, Doshi scratched the back of his head, his face turning a bit magenta with embarrassment as he slightly chuckled. “I… I didn’t mean for that to happen…”

“I thought he was joking! How the hell did you manage to do that?”Jaden asked him.

“Lots of practice,” Doshi said as he goes and took a bite of his cake. “My dad wasn’t too thrilled about it though…or found it funny. I did put it back down without causing any damage, but I _really_ wished he’d let me take a picture of it beforehand.”

“Just so you could add that to your album?” Chenana asked before taking a bite of her cake. Doshi nodded. “Still… You lifted up your dad’s car??”

“I don’t find it that surprising,” Monyk said. “After all, he has helped Vent a few times with handling heavy stuff before opening Lunera’s Haven.”

“How do you think I’ve managed to get the shelves into my house?” Vent commented before taking a bite of a huge chunk of his piece of cake. Chenana smiled.

“I guess now I know who I can turn to if I need help arranging stuff,” she said as she took another bite of her cake.

Sasha took a bite of her piece as she then smiled. “Mmm~! This cake came out amazing, Ashoka,” she said.

“Thanks, Sasha,” Doshi responded and took another bite. “Makin’ it from scratch was loads of fun.”

Jaden took a bite of his piece. “You know, if you keep this up, you should probably start your own baking business,” he commented.

Doshi blushed magenta once again. “I'm not sure if I want to, Jaden,” he said. “Baking's fun and all, but I don't see myself doin’ it as a career.”

“That’s understandable,” Jaden responded before nodding his head.

* * *

  
Monyk began puzzling for a moment before looking at Jaden and asked, “So I’m guessing you took ‘60’ instead of ‘78?’ Did something happen?”

“What?” Doshi spoke out loud, looking very confused by what the albino girl said.

“She’s talking about the buses, Doshi,” Vent said. “Just go with it.”

“Oh, those things. Gotcha.”

Jaden sighed at Doshi’s response.

“Well, we did run into some trouble,” Chenana explained.

“And what’s that?” Doshi asked, now looking concerned.

“We ran into the Kobaltz,” Jaden said, sounding rather annoyed. Everyone except for Chenana looked at him in shock.

“The Kobaltz??” Doshi slammed his fist onto the table angrily. “The hell did those assholes want??”

“That’s the odd part,” Chenana said. “They mistook Jaden for some guy that attacked them.”

“Are you two alright at least?” Sasha asked worriedly.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Jaden said. “They weren’t that hard to handle.”

“Easy for you to say,” Chenana said. “You’re not the one who got kneed in the stomach.”

“Should’ve taken my dad’s training classes,” he said, looking at Chenana with a smug expression on his face.

“Hush you,” she said with a slight pout.

Sasha sighed. “I really wished this city doesn’t have to deal with those creeps,” she said.

“Yeah, no kiddin’,” Doshi commented before taking more bites of his cake.

“It’s already bad enough that this city has a high crime rate,” Monyk spoke as she then looked towards Doshi. “Which I’m sure that’s causing some stress on your dad, right?”

Doshi nodded sadly with a slight frown on his face. “The worst part is that the Kobaltz are not the only ones causin’ the issue...”

* * *

  
Jaden sighed. “Well, let’s not continue talking about it, alright? Besides, we shouldn't worry about it. Right now, I think it’s time for _Lady Rose_ to open her presents.” Chenana’s face went red as Jaden snickered a bit.

“J-Jaden!” she yelled at him.

“Relax, Chena. I’m just messing with you.” He then looked at Vent. “Hey, why don’t we let her open your gift first?” Vent nodded in an agreement, already done with his piece of the cake first before the others as he got up from his seat, went over to the coffee table to pick up his gift for Chenana and headed back to the table to give it to her.

“Here you go,” he said to her. Chenana nodded, thanking him as she started to open his gift while Jaden and Sasha left the room. When she finished opening it, she was greeted with large dark green and gold hardcover book which was titled “Rose and the Scabbard”. Her eyes widen in shock.

“Wait… Is this..?” Chenana only managed to say as Vent made a huge grin.

“The very same book that I was working on for months,” Vent responded.

“For months, really?” She asked as she started to skim through the book.

“Yuruma,” he said. “I wanted to write down our first LARP Adventure, but I decided to go with this one.”

“How come?” Chenana soon closes the book and placed it down on the table.

“Well…” He looks to Doshi, who quickly understood and the two shuddered from the memory being played in their heads.

“Lesson learned that day,” Doshi said. “ _Never_ make Chenana a damsel in distress… or else your ass is grassed…”

Monyk giggled a bit, knowing exactly what they were referencing. “What’s even better about that situation was that you weren’t allowed to fly,” she said.

Doshi glared at her. “It _wasn’t_ funny, Monyk… She was hitting us with that stick pretty hard! We were lucky that she wasn’t breaking our bones!”

“Which is why we’ve only been using prop weapons from then on,” Vent commented.

Chenana smiled sheepishly. “Yeah… A-Again, sorry about that…” She said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Monyk said. “It’s all in the past, and now you’re a knight in shining armor.”

Chenana blushed, scratching the back of her head. “W-When you say it like that…”

“Hey, enough chit-chat! OUR GIFT NEXT, CHENANA!” Doshi yelled as he flew over to the kitchen and then came back with a present before handed it over to Chenana with a grin on his face. “This is from Monyk and me.”

Monyk rolled her eyes. “Doshi, I love you bro, but if you keep butchering grammar around me on purpose, I _will_ make you go through my equivalent of a summer camp for the english language.” Doshi responded by slightly sticking his tongue out at her playfully.

Chenana couldn’t help but make a slight chuckle. “Thanks, guys,” she said with a smile as she began opening her second gift. She was greeted with a small dark magenta and green hedgehog plush holding what appears to be a big diamond shaped plush emerald. “Awww, it’s so cute! There’s a plush of this?!”

“That’s right,” Monyk said. “Our school’s little mascot has joined the plush army not too long ago.” She giggled at her own comment.

“When we saw it at the gift shop, we couldn’t resist gettin’ it for ya,” Doshi explained. “Then again, Monyk couldn’t resist gettin’ one for herself either.”

Chenana gently patted the plush’s back, feeling how soft it is. “It’s very soft too,” She said as she placed it on top of Vent’s book. “Thank you very much.”

“No problem, Chenana,” Monyk said with a smile.

Chenana looked around the room, realizing that a certain couple was no longer with them. “Uhh… Where’s Jaden and Sasha?” She asked.

“Jaden said that they had to go get something upstairs,” Doshi said as Vent nodded in an agreement. Just then, Jaden came back with Sasha holding a white box that was in a shape of a house with a green ribbon on the top to keep it closed. Chenana looked at the box in confusion as Jaden went over to her and gave her the box.

“Here, Chena. This is for you,” Jaden said with a big smile on his face. “I’m very sure you’ll love this.”

“Um, alright then?” She responded as she slowly started to undo the ribbon, but before she finished and was about to open the box, she suddenly heard a faint sound coming from the box. “What the--” She managed to say before the box was suddenly forced open from the inside, catching her off guard. Inside the box was a 5-month-old dark grey kitten with white stripes on its body, a white tip of its tail, white paws, white underneath, white muzzle and a white star patch on the back of its head with a small tuft of white fur on the front. The inside of its ears was white, its nose was peach colored and its right eye was blue while the other was green. Chenana stared at the kitten speechless with a shocked expression on her face as the kitten began meowing at her and starts to try to get itself out of the box. “Oh my god…” She finally spoke as she gently picked the kitten up, taking it out of the box as she tries to contain her excitement. “Jaden, when did you..?”

“After I got permission from your dad a few days ago, I was at the pet center and found this kitten,” Jaden explained. “You’ve always wanted to have a one, so here you go.”

Chenana started gently patted the kitten’s head, causing it to purr happily. “I...I really don’t know what to say,” she said as she looked at Jaden and smiled widely. “Thank you so much, Jaden! She’s so adorable!”

Jaden nodded. “You’re very welcome, Chena.”

“So, what are you going to name her?” Sasha asked. Chenana started to think for a moment while she continued to pet her new little companion. She then remembered the star patch on the kitten’s head and smiled.

“I’ll call her Star,” she said as she gently places the kitten onto the hardwood floor. The kitten kept meowing as she started looking around her new home.

“Star? That’s a cute name!” Monyk said, squealing with excitement.

“Very fitting considering that patch on her head,” Doshi said as he simply watches Chenana’s new companion exploring around the room.

* * *

  
Suddenly, they heard some loud knocks on the front door before Monyk got up from her seat and headed towards it. Upon opening it, she was greeted with a young-looking pale-skinned man with spiky purple hair. Standing next to him was a dark skinned 20-year-old man with short black hair, wearing an unbuttoned dark blue leather jacket revealing his bare chest and stomach. Monyk gave them a slightly cold glare as she had her free hand on her hip.

“Well, I see that you two _finally_ decided to show up,” Monyk said to them with a hint of sass to her voice. The purple spiky haired man chuckled a bit nervously.

“Sorry, Monyk…” He said. “I wanted to get here sooner, but things were pretty crazy back at the tavern. I’m just lucky that Hawndor was there, otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to get here at all.”

“As for me, I had to help my parents with some errands,” the other man spoke with a blank expression on his face. “And sadly, Blake isn’t able to join us due to having stomach flu.”

Monyk sighed. “Yeah… Though, at least you guys are here now. Come on in.” The two men nodded as they entered the living room before she closed the door behind them. Doshi flew up to them and gave both of them a hug.

“Drake! Tyler! So glad you guys finally made it!” He cheered. The purple haired man laughs.

“What? And miss one of our pals’ birthday? Like hell Tyler and I are gonna do that,” he said. Doshi chuckles as he pats the purple haired man on the back with a smirk.

“You’re lucky that I saved ya guys your pieces of the cake!” He said.

The dark-skinned man looked at Jaden and Sasha before waving to them. “Hey,” he said to him. “How are you two?”

“We’re doing fine, Tyler,” Jaden responded, looking at Tyler with concern, noticing that he appeared to be nervous for some reason. Tyler looked to see Drake walking over to Chenana and handing her over a medium-sized rectangular present.

“Happy Birthday, _Rose_ ,” Drake said with a big grin. Chenana rolled her eyes as she takes the present from him.

“Really, _Sharpedge_?” Chenana asked. “You too?”

“Oh, relax. I’m just messing with you. Now, go on and open it.” Chenana goes and begins to unwrap her present from Drake. After she finished, she was greeted with a black DVD case that has an image of a white hand holding a knife on the front. Behind the hand was a face of a man with white skin, black messy hair and his mouth was carved into a large grin. The image appears to be slightly hidden within the darkness and above it, the title reads “Jeff” in bold black and crimson letters. Chenana eyes widen in shock.

“No way... This is the Collector’s Edition of _Jeff_.” She said, sounding a bit surprised. Drake smirked.

“I figured you’d like it,“ He said. “Granted, it may not be as great as what Jaden got ya, but still.” He looked over to see Star continuing to explore the living room before noticing Tyler walking over to them.

“Hey, Chenana. Happy Birthday” Tyler said to her. “Sorry that I haven’t gotten you a present this year. I’ve been quite busy as of late.” Chenana shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “I’m just glad that you and Drake are able to come here.”

Tyler looked around the room for a bit before asking her, “I’m guessing your folks are working late?” She nodded.

“My dad won’t be home until much later and mom is staying with the kids she’s nannying for the night.”

“As for your sister?” Chenana frowns.

“She’s busy helping dad and she’s gonna be spending the rest of the day with her friends. On the bright side, she did stop by and we wished each other a happy birthday  before she and dad headed for work.”

“Oh, that’s right! I forgot that she moved out,” Doshi said. Chenana nodded to his statement as she then places the DVD on the table. “Well, I guess I’m gonna end up delivering her piece of cake tomorrow.”

“Well, _enough_ chit-chat,” Monyk said as she clapped her hands together. “Now that everyone’s here, let’s do something _fun_!”

* * *

  
Later on, that night after her friends had already gone home and had finished cleaning up and putting away her gifts, Chenana picked up Star and headed upstairs as she started walking down towards the end of the hallway to her bedroom door on the left. In her room on the right side of the end her room near her single window, she has a black wooden entertainment center bookcase with her 32 inch flat screen TV, some games, books, DVDs, comics, video game consoles and stuffed animal plushies on its shelves in front of her bed, which was located in the far left corner of the room. In between her bed and her bedroom closet was a black wooden, night stand with her alarm clock, a small clear plastic case that contains her crystal collection and a display of a replica of a kitchen knife that was featured in one of her favorite slasher flicks. 

There was a black wooden bookcase on each side of her bedroom door that contains more books, comics, plushes, and some figurines, and nicknacks on their shelves. Next to her entertainment center was her black wooden dresser with a large mirror hanging above it and on top of the dresser, there were even more plushes and three pictures that are of her, her family and her friends. 

Next to the closet on the left was her black wooden desk with seven drawers for storage. On top of it was a computer, a printer with a built-in scanner and a small shelf that has lots of computer paper and some notebooks. On her seafoam green painted walls, there some horror and slasher movie posters taped onto them.

Chenana gently places Star on her wooden floor as she watches her kitten start exploring around the room before approaching her small rectangular black rug that was in front of the foot of her bed and lays there. The young kitten made a small yawn before she rested her head and started to fall asleep. 

Chenana smiles at the sight before she went over to her bed, which has two mattresses, black bed sheets, a black pillow, and a black blanket, and took out her pajamas that were hidden underneath her pillow. Before she was going to the bathroom to get changed, she pulls out the peridot crystal that she found in the woods from her jeans pocket and began examining it once again out of curiosity. She was still puzzled about the sudden glow she saw that the crystal made before picking it up. She sighed and placed the crystal onto her nightstand before leaving the room with her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom that is located in front of her bedroom. 

After a few minutes of changing, she returns to her room, now wearing her black short sleeve nightshirt with a white skull kitty crossbones on the front and white pajama pants with images of black cats and pink hearts all over it, and started heading towards her bed with a yawn. As she gotten herself into bed and pulling her blanket over herself, she grabbed the crystal from the nightstand and continued examining it once more exhaustively. 

She doesn’t know why, but she felt that something was… different about this new crystal she obtained other than the fact that it being her birthstone, but then again, it might have been just her imagination. She yawned once more, softly wishes Star a good night despite her not able to hear her and slowly fell asleep with the crystal still in her hands.

* * *

  
During the middle of the night, while Chenana sleeps, the lime green crystal that was still in her hands suddenly began to glow very brightly. The very center of the shard started to crack and eventually snapped itself into two equal halves. 

Taking full advantage of Chenana’s deep slumber, the pieces of the crystal then started to magically dig themselves into the palms of her hands, causing her to noticeably wince a bit. From there, the pieces started to form their shape; smoothing themselves into slightly half spheres; their straighten halves being molded into the back of her hands and crystals started to burn her skin to fasten themselves into place. 

Once that was all over, they stopped glowing…

* * *

  
 The next morning, sunlight came through her window and started to wake Chenana up while an audible, disapproval groan escaped her. She began covering her face in a vain attempt to block out the sun. It didn’t work as she started to see green light instead of a comforting blackness. She immediately assumed that Doshi was pulling a stupid prank on her.

“Doshi… Stop it…” she groaned. “This isn’t funny...” After a moment of silence, she soon realized that her friend wasn’t there. Not only that, but for some reason... her hands felt very sore. Slowly, she started to sit up in her bed while she gently rubbed her eyes despite the sudden soreness.

“God… my hands...“ she groaned once more. “Why do they feel like utter--” Before she could finish her thought, she caught a glimpse of one of her hands when her vision became clear. Her eyes widen, her heart began to race and a rush of panic washed over her as she began to check her other hand, seeing lime green slightly half spheres inside of them. “W-What in the… H..H-How did..?”

“I would not panic if I were you,” a voice suddenly spoke. This caused her to jolt and frantically looked around the room.

“W-What was that?” She wondered. “I thought I heard--” Something grabbed her attention and caused her to scream in terror. Standing in front of her bed was… herself, but her body appears to be all lime green with shiny crystal-like textures and is wearing ancient-looking armor; her helmet has a gemstone on the forehead and blades attached to her wrist guards. Her eyes were aqua blue and they too appear to have the crystal texture in the iris as well, but with a slight glow to them. Chenana fell off of her bed as she panically grabbed her replica knife from her nightstand and pointed it at the figure. “W-Who the-- _What_ the hell are you and why the hell are you in my room!?” She screamed, demanding to know who this strange figure was.

The female warrior raised up her hands as she responded with, “Whoa, calm down, miss! I am not going to nor could I hurt you! Please, let me explain--!” Just then, Chenana’s bedroom door was slammed open as a stocky build, fair-skinned man in his late 30s with short brown hair and 5'o clock shadow rushed into the room with a handgun in his grasp.

“Chenana, are you alright!?” He asked with extreme concern in his voice.

Chenana looked at the man, still pointing her knife at the figure as she said in a panic, “There’s this strange person in my room, Dad!” The man’s expression changed to a slight confusion.

“Uh… What are you talking about?”

“This person right here--” The moment she looked back, the figure has vanished. She quickly looked around the room in a panic, wondering where the figure could have gone before she let out a sigh of relief. “I… I-I guess I was… just imagining things…” Her father sighs as he puts his gun away, but the moment Chenana groaned in pain, he noticed that she was rubbing her hands and his eyes widen at the sight of the crystals inside of them. He quickly rushed over to her side.

“W-What happened to your hands?” he asked. Chenana shook her head.

“I-I don’t know..!” she answered, clenching her teeth and having one of her eyes closed tightly. “They r-really hurt..!” He quickly, but gently helped his daughter up to her feet.

“Come on, I’m taking you to the hospital,” he said. All Chenana could do was make a slight nod as he quickly guided her out of her room, leaving the now startled but confused Star behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about 5 years to get done, hopefully it wont take another 5 to get the next chapter out. -Zaridan
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, we'll try and not spend another eternity to get the next chapter out. Do give us any feedback for us to improve on. -Chenana
> 
> If you are interested, you can find us here.
> 
> https://thesoulsaversoffical.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.deviantart.com/arianatheechidna  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3330743/1/the-Soul-Savers


End file.
